Object Oppose The Movie
Object Oppose The Movie AKA Animal Patrol's Adventure in Object Oppose is a object movie that released in September 22, 2018. It has Paramount and Nickelodeon Movies. Summary All of the Contestants are going to have a adventure. But the Animal Patrol Team has been arrived early after the Cyclone. Plot In Yardley the Animal Patrol Team can play all day long beautifully. Then Suddenly happen a Cyclone is coming and Animal Patrol Team are inside the little house as the Cyclone spins the house round and round making the APT getting Dizzy. When the little house is landing the Animal Patrol Team are feeling ok. Audryck open the door it was a Object Oppose Land as they saw how beautiful it is. Audryck and his team are heading to the land when they can find someone is visiting. Sandy the robot flying squirrel saw a object was Microphone the host. They ask him where are the Contestants? He saw them right here but they already debuting. The Animal Patrol Team are waving hi to the Contestants but they seen someone is waving is just the APT. Danjhely saw Leaf was asking his friend Phone but she was playing by herself. Audryck saw Flashlight sees Gel Ball is stick Sponge as she helps him get out from him. Carlito saw Sponge bumping on Soap Battle while playing a music with Radio. Kendryck saw Taoism talking to himself but Gear stop him from fighting as Puffball was walking and she talks to him. Eva and Carlie McGill saw Cherries has a pizza as Cookie wanted to share but they not sharing with him. Eva ask cherries you have to share with Cookie a slice of pizza Cookie was thanks to her. When Carlie McGill was walking as she saw Baseball sees Feather and Girly Ball was laughing at Dynamite because he has a fire on his head. Microphone can calm them down when Tiffany is here as she can do a adventure and the end they can do the 1st Challenge. They're were very excited along with the Recommended Characters even the Animal Patrol Team can go too. When they go on adventure a animatronic fennec fox came out from the bush as she saw the Animals was going. The Animal Patrol Team saw a Animatronic Fennec Fox "Hello I'm Silva and I am your hero." She said to her name. Microphone call the Animal Pack as they going with her continuing adventure challenge. The Objects and the Animals are walking when a Zombie Raccoon appears under the tree. He sees some objects going as he head back to the woods. The Objects and the Animals are arrived in the woods as Microphone tells the Contestants are arrive in the woods. The Animal Pack are very hungry as the Contestants and are looking for berries for them. When they are looking for colorful berries a Zombie Raccoon bits Sponge on his arm "OOWW" He shouted. All of the contestants saw him bitting by a raccoon when Soap Bottle heals him. The Zombie Raccoons and the King saw the contestants are picking some berries, they saw them as they ran off from the woods. Sponge was turning himself into a zombie when he bits Radio on her leg. The Contestants and the animals saw her that she was turning into a zombie. Silva can stop those biting zombie raccoons with her ultimate powers. The contestants and the animals are hide in the big bush when a Raccoon bit Puffball as she turning into a zombie. Sponge, Radio and Puffball bits Gear when he using a gun as the Contestants and the Animals are still ran away. The Raccoons bite all the Contestants except 1 object is Phone as the Animals Helped her. They went into the magical woods when Phone was thinking of her friends when the Animals met the Recommended Characters in the giant bush. They're afraid because of the Raccoons wanted to bite us all. Audryck was thinking so sadly that the Contestants are gone when he and his pack was wishing playing with them. After wishing, when the APT can helped them to fight those raccoons. They in their MB5 Powers form as they doing work together. Phone and the RC are cheering for them as they are going to the Raccoon Forest. When they are going to the Raccoon Forest they go in the cave mining as they saw a Mining Cart. The APT are in the Cart and go for a ride. When they reached to the end of the cave they're finally made it to the Forest. In the Raccoon Forest they saw Contestants as Zombies in the cage. The Raccoon King told his henchmen to bite more objects so they can rule the Object City. APT are here as they fight, but they got trapped in the animal Cage (Except Sandy) Audryck told Sandy the Raccoons are going to bite all the Recommended Characters even Phone. Sandy flies away when she was landed in the tree. She spotted the Raccoons wanted to bite all the RC and Phone. She calls Silva "What's going on Sandy?" Sandy told her that the Animal Patrol are caught. Silva gasp as Sandy told her that need their help. Silva tells to her "The Raccoons wanted to bite the Objects." Silva can comes to the rescue to save Animal Patrol. Silva and Sandy seeing the AP are in the Animal Cage. They wanted to save them, but the Raccoons tries to bite them but they're are robotic. Sandy can use her flying power to beat those pesky henchmen. Silva unlocks the Animal Cage to release the APT. Phone and the Recommended Characters saw the Raccoons are going to bite as the Animal Patrol can beat them by using their powers. The Raccoon King was very mad as he unlocks the Cage so the Zombie Objects wanted to bite them. Animal Patrol saw the Contestants are Zombies, Danjhely can sing a song as Leaf changes back to normal. Danjhely told them that singing will turn the Contestants back to normal. Audryck was a great plan for her, that they will be using their rock n roll song to Turn them to normal again. They in their Band form and build a stage so they go up the stage. They Play loud music called "Rock Monster" so the Contestants becomes back to normal as they dance for the music. The Contestants are Cheering for the Animal Patrol as The Raccoon King was fooled his Plan and he Charge the Raccoons to them. Danjhely usingher howling power to scared the Raccoons away. The Raccoon King was very very mad so he wanted to bite them but the Tree just fall out and killed him. Silva did as the AP Hugged for her for happiness. Microphone told the APT that they save the Contestants from the Raccoons. Everyone can go the their 1st Challenge is Object Oppose. But before they doing the first contest Silva can having a party dance started as the Contestants and the Animals are starting to dance in the Ending movie. Cast The Animal Patrol Team Members are: Audryck, Carlito, Carlie McGill, Eva, Kendryck and Danjhely & even Sandy. Silva the Animatronic Fennec Fox (Hero) The King of the Zombie Raccoon (New Villain) The Infection Zombie Raccoons (Henchmen) Microphone (Host) Baseball Cherries Coin Cookie Cyan Ball Dynamite Flashlight Feather Gear Gel Ball Girly Ball Grenade Leaf Phone Puff Ball Radio Signy Soap Bottle Sponge Star Taoism Tiffany and her Girls Tony Songs\Soundtrack Round and Round cyclone Out of This World by Chuck E. Cheese Somebody That I Used To Know by Goyte Rock Monster by Veggietales Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson (feat. Bruno Mars) Trivia * Animal Patrol Team are Nicktoons characters from Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. * Just like Wizard of Oz a cyclone spins the pet house. * APT are Nickelodeon Characters as become a Object version. * The Zombie Raccoons bites all the contestants as zombies. * This one was a first Nickelodeon Movie object show. * The Contestants are back to normal when everyone are singing. * Object Oppose is made by TehDarryl9720. * APT and contestants are riding in the Mine Cart. * This is a First object show has THX logo on it. Studios Film Modified Screen Paramount Pictures THX Nickelodeon Movies TehDarryl6720 AnimationCategory:Object Show Movies Category:September 2018 Releases Category:THX flims Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount